


Amusement park tour with Arthur /Headcansons

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Just some cute headcansons about surprising Artie by going to an amusement park with him
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 4





	Amusement park tour with Arthur /Headcansons

would love to go to an amusement park with Arthur, I guess he never expercienced it and he would love it.

*He would be a bit anxious at first, he has never been on a ferris wheel or a roller coaster before. Not even as a kid because they had no money for it and Penny wouldn`t take him to these kinda events. So he would be nervous about going there. He heard of it so many times when he was still in scool. The other kids used to tell him how much fun it is and he just never had the chance to go there. Later as an adut he was always alone and had no one to join him. So he never went there,

*Some random morning you`d take his hand and tell him that today is going to be a special day. He can`t wait to find out what the surprise will be.

*You cover his eyes with your scarf as you both get out of the subway, so he can`t see where you are going. When you uncover his eyes again he can already hear all the noises and realizes that you are going to an amusement park. His childlike smile grows big.

*He says he can`t belive that you thought of this, sqeezing your hand, getting all excited.

*You`ll buy him pink cotton candy, and he`ll never stop smiling while eating the whole thing. You tell him that he has sugar all over his mouth now and he wants you to kiss it away. So you kiss him at the crowded place, tasting his sweet candy lips. You just can`t get enough of him.

*When he sees all the teddy bears he really wants to get you one, so he spents his last dollar on a chance. at the shooting gallery and he wins! He picks a cat plushy for you and tells you that you are his favourite kitten in the whole world.

*He can`t stop kissing you in front of all the other people, He is just too proud to have you on his side. he always gives you sweet little kisses on the cheek when you walk together, hand in hand through the crowds.

*You ask him if he wants to ride the ferris wheel with you. At first he says he is a bit afraid of heights but he feels save with you so he gets on the ferris wheel.

*He really enjoys it to be on top of the wheel, observing everything from up above.He watches the people and is fascinated by the fact that he can see all the lights of the town. Then he looks at you. He doesnt say anything but u can tell that he is so very much in love with you.

*After the ferris wheel you really want to get him into the roller coaster but he is too scared to try it, He`s a bit ashamed to admit that he doesnt think he can do it but you tell him that its okay.

*You buy him a huge gingerbread heart that says “You`re the king of my heart” and when you wrap it around his neck he is crying a single happy tear, hugging you so tight you have trouble breathing for a second.

*You both try to find a place where you can be alone. At least where no one really watches you. So you sneak into the place where the trailers are and kiss each other passionately. Arthur tastes like soda and cotton candy. 

*You ask him if he enjoys the day and his face lights up as he tells you that this is one of the best days in is life.


End file.
